True Self
by dreamlily
Summary: They say it's eat or be eaten. You'll always be alone in this world. Only some are able to overcome and truly soar above the rest A trilogy dedicated to Zeo, Tsubsa, and Kyouya.
1. Chapter 1

True Self:

_They say it's eat or be eaten. You'll always be alone in this world. Only some are able to overcome and truly soar above the rest~_

In the midst of New York's busy streets stands a boy, not noticed by many. It was nearly Christmas time and most were busy with their own affairs.

He stares up at a hospital window, eyes glassed over as he seems lost in thought.

"Toby..." The boy's voice barely is above a whisper. He seems almost as if in a trance, haunted by some thing.

He blinked his eyes, as a cold sensation overwhelmed his senses and he focused back on reality.

A snow flake. Innocent, pure. Nothing like himself, he could never return the naive world he once lived in.

And he knew as much as he longed to... as much as he hoped he'd muster up the courage to... he could not show himself to Toby.

Walking among the streets, he had no particular goal in where he was heading. After all where could he go?

He had no home. Yes he lived at HD academy, but that hardly defined as a home. Their was no association with warmth or even so much of a kind gesture.

And Dungeon was completely out of the question. He no longer belonged there. And to his knowledge they most likely hated him.

What had he become? He wasn't sure anymore other than the fact it frightened him. The dark reflection he saw in the mirror. Never a smile. Only pain in his eyes. But that's all there ever was.

And why should he deserve any better? His fate was done and decided, although it hurt sometimes, he didn't regret the path he had choose.

Toby's safety was always his main concern, and now he would be well taken care of. If that meant sacrificing his own self to the mercy of Dr. Ziggurat than so be it.

Toby was always kind and gentle. He had a smile that could wash your worries away, and never hesitated to try and cheer a friend up.

That reflection... and the horrors he himself had endured. The pain, darkness, the evils he had been forced to commit. That was why he couldn't face Toby. He would be heart broken.

It was better off leaving Toby to remember him how he was...

He shivered, and stopped to blow on his hands. He was poorly under dressed for the raging weather outside, thick heavy snowflakes clinging to every surface. His only protection was a red scarf, and it didn't assist in warming him much.

But yet he walked on as many others began to head inside. He refused to head back to HD, he couldn't take their cold stares and snide remarks. They only wanted to whittle away any self respect and dignity he still possessed. And right now he just wanted to be alone...

It was beginning to turn dark, or was it? He had this ringing in his ears he couldn't shake. And an ever growing pit in his stomach. Maybe he just needed to lie down for a second or catch his breath. His world around him began to spin...and fall into nothingness.

What happened? First everything had turned black and now... he didn't know where he was. A large, dull colored room came into focus. Panicked he jumped only to feel an arm stop him...

_So this is going to be a trilogy for Zeo, Kyouya, and Tsubasa. Zeo went first, you can vote on who you'd like to see next. Also whether or not each of their stories end with bliss or failure. Just let me know in your review what you'd like to see. I hope you liked it, and please as always review. And no flames. I always seek to improve : D_

_~lily _


	2. Chapter 2

True Self: Tsubasa

_They say it's eat or be eaten. You'll always be alone in this world. Only some are able to overcome and truly soar above the rest~_

Autumn blithe was difficult to bear, in particular for one silver haired individual. Wandering about a hollowed forest, trees having shed their warm colored leaves, he wished for nothing more to discard and be free of his own skin.

_Stop lying to yourself~_

Darkened echo's from his own twisted mind. He was becoming what he most despised, mirroring that of what Ryuuga once was. A monster.

"Leave me alone." Tsubasa muttered mirthlessly, almost laughing. Was he reduced to arguing with himself nowadays?

If there was ever a time to distance from those he loved, that would be now.

It hurt, no saddened him, that he had no answer to give to his friends. But when push came to shove, he could not be trusted.

For the first time of his entire life he wasn't in control. Precision was something he held in high regard, making every movement with care and purpose.

But that excuse of a battle with Kyouya really had himself wondering if he would end up as a liability to his team.

_You'll only disappoint them, but I can make you win~_

"Like I'd trust you!" Tsubasa yelled out, delusion and fear quite evident in his hazel eyes.

Maybe he wasn't quite as vivacious about it, but he had ambitions too. Seeing the world, surrounded by his friends, it was what he wanted more than anything to the very core of his soul.

What had he done to deserve this nightmare instead?

_We are one in the same~_

"Never!" Tsubasa, whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees, the world around him began to grow dark.

"Where am I?" He murmured, gazing around a blackened chasm, purple pigments of aura floating about.

_Home~_

His wicked half materialized before him, mostly similar in appearance other than it's snide glare and blank eyes.

"What are you?" Tsubasa questioned, trying to maintain some of his quick thinking as he analyzed the area for an exit.

It laughed, finding Tsubasa's efforts to be futile.

_I am what you seek, what you most desire~_

His other self took hold of his hand, an iron type grip. Tsubasa moaned, wrist throbbing, but it showed no motion to give any mercy.

_Give in, I can end all of your suffering~_

"No!" He cried out in agony, unsure of why he was feeling so much pain. It was breaking him down, exposing all of his true nature, and it came down to fear.

The fear of failure, letting down his friends, the unknown. Could it be better to sit idly by and let himself lose restraint?

_Well?~_

It wanted a response.

Head lowered one reply left Tsubasa's lips, " I-"

_And that's it for now, I hoped you enjoyed. Even though Kyouya is next, their fates still rest in your hands. Who deserves a happy ending, and who will end in failure? Leave your votes in your review. Thanks to all who read. ~lily_


End file.
